Behind The Fog
by amberleaf4100
Summary: The host club finds out that Haruhi has a cousin named Silver, one of the last remaining magical beings, but along with finding that out, they also discover a world of danger. None of them are safe from what is hidden behind the fog. Full Summary Inside.
1. Another Day at Ouran High

**Behind The Fog**

**By Amberleaf4100  
Summary:** What would've happened if Tamaki _**did**_ go to France with Éclair, and Haruhi fell in love with, Hikaru, not Tamaki? The host club finds out that Haruhi has a cousin named Silver, one of the last remaining magical beings, but along with finding that out, they also discover a world of danger. During the midst of it all, will Hikaru finally confess to Haruhi? Or will he lose her… They have to be careful, because none of them are safe from what is hidden _behind the fog_.

**A/N Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOO long. School is really busy. If you don't believe me, you can ask lionstar77. I'm serious. Criticizes are welcome! This is my first Ouran High fic, so don't blame me if I'm not good at it. If you like this fic thank lionstar77! She got me obsessed with this anime (HUGE understatement). Umm… Most things in this Fic are based on the anime; I haven't read the manga…. So anyway…. ONTO THE FIC!**

**Haruhi POV**

I sighed as I stared out the window. CLASS WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Boring. And to make matters worse, Hikaru and Kaoru were prodding me to help them with their classwork. At least Silver is coming the day after tomorrow…. Hopefully Hikaru and Kaoru will annoy her…..

I smirked. Maybe Silver might even play a few 'pranks' on them.

Hikaru prodded me with his pencil and I snapped back to reality.

I looked back down at my text book and began taking notes. This time, Kaoru poked me with his pencil. I ignored him and kept on writing.

Hikaru uncapped his pen and brought it dangerously close to my uniform. I glared and said, "Fine, I'll help you already! Just don't come close to my uniform." The twins smirked in unison and leaned back in their chairs.

Silver, you better get your butt here soon.

**SKIP TILL BELL RINGS**

God, I've never been so happy to hear the bell ring, if it means getting away from 'the shady twins' as Tamaki calls them, heck, I'd go just about anywhere.

Don't get me wrong, they're GREAT friends.

When they're not being arrogant-stuck-up-mischievous-jerks.

Which is most of the time.

Are you seeing this from heaven mom? **(Actual line from the Anime!)** This is the mess my life turned to. I turned and walked away from the Host Club but both twins grabbed an arm.

"Where are you going Haruhi?" Kaoru said.  
"Ya, the Host Club is that way." Hikaru also said, while both twins were dragging me towards Music Room #3.

"Sooooo Haruhi," Hikaru began  
"We saw you smirk in class, did it have anything to do with us?" Kaoru finished.  
I rolled my eyes. "Gee, arrogant much?"  
They both looked at each other and smirked. "That's one of the things you love about us!"

I snorted, "In hell, maybe!"

Hikaru shook his head. "My, my, such language."

They opened the door to Music Room #3, and cherry blossoms began to swirl. I rolled my eyes; it was just a door opening, what's the need to be dramatic?

"Welcome!"

I sighed. "Another beach scene? God, Kyouya you've lost your touch."

Kyouya pushed his glasses farther up on his nose, "Says the girl who's still in debt. Hurry up and go get changed."

I sighed. Some things were never gonna change, were they.

Hikaru and Kaoru began dragging me towards the dressing room.

"Hey! Let my little girl go!" Tamaki shouted. God, his antics were sooooo annoying sometimes, but if it helps me get away from the twins, I'll accept.

"No way in life!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted back, pushing me into the dressing room.

What have I ever done to deserve this?

OoOoOoOoOoOo~ OoOoOoOoOoOo~ OoOoOoOoOoOo~ OoOoOoOoOoOo~ OoOoOoOoOoOo~

**Silver's POV**

I sighed as I looked outside the window, how long does it take to fly from Maryland to Japan? God dang it I've been on this freaking plane for roughly 14 hours! At least I'll surprise Haruhi by arriving 2 days early…

**I'm done! I know it's short, but right now it's… 10:07 PM (at least, when I'm writing this) and I'm going to write a second chapter. Second Chapter will be about Haruhi telling everyone about Silver and Silver's arrival…**


	2. Silver's Arrival!

**Behind The Fog**

**By Amberleaf4100  
Summary:** What would've happened if Tamaki _**did**_ go to France with Éclair, and Haruhi fell in love with, Hikaru, not Tamaki? The host club finds out that Haruhi has a cousin named Silver, one of the last remaining magical beings, but along with finding that out, they also discover a world of danger. During the midst of it all, will Hikaru finally confess to Haruhi? Or will he lose her… They have to be careful, because none of them are safe from what is hidden _behind the fog_.

**Most of you probably don't know who Silver is and what she does… WELL YOU SHOULDN'T! If you do, you're either a psychic, you can read my mind, or it was just a lucky guess. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyway, let's cut the crap and get to the important stuff!**

**Silver's POV**

I knocked very loudly on Haruhi's apartment, hoping to wake Ranka-senpai before going in. He has a **horrible** morning temper, and I'm not risking a day full of pranking those 'annoying twins' that Haruhi mentioned just by getting on the wrong side of Ranka-senpai **(if you didn't know already, senpai is an 'honorific' term in Japanese)**.

The door opened and I was greeted by a surprised, but still sleepy, and obviously not shaved Ranka-senpai.

"Silver!" He squealed, giving me such a tight bear hug that my face literally started turning blue.  
"We weren't expecting you until 2 days! You look so cute in that outfit! Silver, why does your face look so blue?"  
"Air…." I struggled to get out.  
"Omg sorry! I guess I got a little carried away…" Ranka-senpai said, dropping me.  
"Little might be an understatement senpai." I said, still trying to get some air.  
"Ehehehe… Sorry! Here, come in and put your stuff down. Would you mind doing me a favor and going to get Haruhi for me? She's in the Music Room #3 and currently in a club, and give her a good surprise, would you?"  
"Sure Uncle." I said, twisting the doorknob.  
"Oh and by the way, don't mention **AT ALL** that..."  
"She is a girl cross dressing as a boy so she can pay of her debt in the host club." I finished, opening the door.  
Ranka-senpai looked puzzled, "How did you know?"  
I laughed and started walking, "It's not like I'm an irresponsible cousin who never keeps in touch! Ja!"

**Haruhi's POV**

As the last girls left the room, I plopped down in the nearest chair, and let out a tired sigh.

Hikaru and Kaoru came over and prodded me.

"What's up?" They said in unison.  
"Well…." I started, and everyone suddenly appeared before me and I almost fell off my chair.  
Everyone raised an eyebrow and surprisingly said together "And…?"  
"My cousin is coming to visit in 2 days." I said.  
"That's it?!" Kaoru and Hikaru shrieked.  
"It's obviously been very stressful, and THAT'S IT?!"  
"Not entirely." I sighed; I could see where this conversation is leading to.  
"Well then, can you tell us about your cousin?" Kyouya asked.  
"Well let's see…" I began, "Her full name is Silvanna Fujioka, but she prefers to be called Silver, she's my cousin, she is from America, she has brown hair, silver eyes, and blue highlights, she's a little taller than me, she loves to prank people…" I was rudely cut off by the twins, who said;  
"Wait, seriously?"  
I sighed, "Ya. She was even put in our yearbook as 'Queen of Pranks', she has a fiery temper you don't want to mess with, and…" Yet again I was cut off, but this time, by someone by the door.  
"And she is standing right behind you." Silver finished and waved. "Long time no see Haruhi! How's life?"

"Silver! But I thought you weren't coming until the day after tomorrow!" I said, rushing over and dragging her over to my friends. "Silver, this is Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Honey, Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori, and Kyouya Ootori." I said, doing a quick intro.

Silver smiled and waved. "Konnichiwa, I'm Silver Fujioka. By the way, what's wrong with the cherry blossoms swirling when you open the door?"  
I laughed, "At least I'm not the only one who noticed!"

Tamaki, being the idiot that he is, when I already warned him about Silver's temper, went right over, grabbed her hand and said:

"Ah, my princess, you make the moon dull in the night sky and the stars are nothing compared to your eyes, you are my…"

Silver intervened, saying, "Haruhi, by any chance is there a barf bag I could borrow? Tamaki is grossing me out…"

And efficiently sending Tamaki into his 'Corner of Woe'. Or whatever you'd like to call it.

Nether less to say Tamaki didn't have a very good afternoon.

**DONE! Oww… My back hurts now and it's 11:32 PM… Imma go sleep as soon as I get this posted…**


	3. The Truth Comes Out!

**Behind The Fog**

**By Amberleaf4100  
Summary:** What would've happened if Tamaki _**did**_ go to France with Éclair, and Haruhi fell in love with, Hikaru, not Tamaki? The host club finds out that Haruhi has a cousin named Silver, one of the last remaining magical beings, but along with finding that out, they also discover a world of danger. During the midst of it all, will Hikaru finally confess to Haruhi? Or will he lose her… They have to be careful, because none of them are safe from what is hidden _behind the fog_.

**A/N Okay, so this chapter is going to be short, but it's just going to be about Silver's 'ability' that you don't know about and shouldn't. So… LET'S GET ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3: The truth comes out**

**Normal POV**

"So… Waaaiiiit…." Hikaru said.  
"Why are you here again?" Kaoru asked.  
Silver shook her head in despair. "If you'd _**actually**_ listened, you would've heard that I'm an honor student and I'm coming here to study. And it's not illegal to visit your favorite cousin!"  
Haruhi sweat dropped. "Silver, I'm your _**only**_ cousin."  
Silver blinked. "So?"  
The twins waved at Silver. "Never mind, you're too stupid to understand."  
"Hark who's talking!" Silver retorted. "Have you noticed how stupid you are? On second thought…"  
"Yes…?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, leaning forward.  
"You're probable too stupid to even notice that you're stupid." Silver finished, and everyone anime fell to the floor. Isn't simple logic the best?

Honey tugged on Silver's hand and gave her huge puppy dog eyes.  
"Silver-chan, will you eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" **(I know! Incorrect grammar, but this is my story and I can decide how Honey will talk!)  
**Silver smiled at Honey, "Of course!" Then snapped her fingers and a beautifully decorated Strawberry Shortcake.

Everyone stared at her, shocked.

Silver just blinked. "What?"  
"You… You…" For once, even Kyouya seemed out of words.  
"You just made that cake appear out of thin air!" The twins cried out from their hiding place behind Tamaki, who was hiding behind Kyouya, who was hiding behind Mori, who was holding Honey, who didn't seem to notice what was going on and was desperately trying to get to the cake.

Silver blinked, still holding the cake, and then sighed. "Haruhiiiiiiiii, I thought you explained to them already."

Haruhi also followed her cousin's actions, and then replied, "Well, I was _**going**_ to explain, but you barged in…"

"But Haruhiiiiiiiii, you know I hate explaining…" Silver whined.  
"Well you interrupted me, so you're going to explain."  
"But…" Silver began,  
"No buts." Haruhi said. "Start explaining."  
Silver was just about to say something when…

"Helloooo!" Kaoru and Hikaru said, peeking out from their protection, "We're still here! So stop acting like we're flipping idiots!"  
Silver rolled her eyes. "But that's what you are!"  
Both the twins and Haruhi glared at her.  
"Alright, alright I'll start explaining!" Silver said, putting her hands up in mock defeat.

A fluffy chair appeared behind Silver and she plopped down.  
"Well, where should I start? First off, I am a magician, sorcerer, magic doer, or whatever you want to call it. I can do magic. " Silver said, sweeping her eyes over the room.

"There are very few people who can do magic left in the world, so even if you _**do**_ meet one, they probably won't reveal themselves to you, and you probably won't ever know. Besides, if magic doers reveal themselves to the wrong people, they'll be putting themselves and every other magic doer in danger."

"What kind of trouble?" Mori asked,  
"And why did you reveal yourself to us when you barely even know us?" Gee, for a guy that was so silent all the time, he sure is talking a lot.  
"Well, first off," Silver said holding up 1 finger, "The trouble is the 'Dark Moon' they're an organization of evil magic doers who want to kill every magic doer except for themselves. Second off, Haruhi obviously trusts you, and I trust Haruhi. And if you _**were**_ part of the 'Dark Moon', you would've been sending off an evil aura."

"Wait," Tamaki said, speaking up for the first time since he went to his 'corner of woe' and started growing mushrooms **(if you don't know what I mean, you haven't read the 2****nd**** chapter, and if you haven't read the 2****nd**** chapter, I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU)**. "So you can basically do _**anything**_?"

"I guess." Silver said. "If you have enough power."

"Why don't you have those wand/staff thingies, like in the stories?" Honey asked, munching on the cake Silver just gave him.

"I do have one," Silver stated, "But I don't need them. People who have no control over their powers need a wand/staff. The bigger the wand/staff the less experienced they are. There are also ranks in magic, the less experienced and less in power people are; they need to say spells to preform something. Others don't. Magic also has an aura, the less experienced and less in power they are, they're magical aura is actually like colored fog."

"Well then, when you made that cake and fluffy chair, why didn't we see, as you like to put it, 'colored fog'" Kyouya asked, frantically jotting whatever he does in that notebook of his.

"Well," Haruhi said. "Were you listening? She said less experienced and less in power. Silver is pretty much the most powerful magical being!"  
"Alive." Silver finished. "If I really was the most powerful magical being, we would've already won this war."

"When you mean most powerful magical being alive, are there things like werewolves, vampires, and zombies?" Tamaki asked, shivering at his own thoughts.

Silver shook her head. "No, there are things much more worse than that. I guess you could say that the things in the magical world make werewolves, vampires, and zombies seem like fairytale princesses."

"Are there fairies in the magical world?" Honey asked, "With cakes and pixie dust?"

Silver laughed softly, "No Honey, fairies are really mean and vain. If you cross them and do something insulting, well, you don't even want to know."

"If you guys are as powerful as you guys sound," Kaoru said, slinging an arm over Silver's shoulder, "Why haven't you guys taken over the world yet?"  
Silver sighed, "Can I have a break here? I just got off a 14 hour flight, and all I wanted to do was to see Haruhi and go to a joke store! Is that too much to ask for?"

Both twins got identical Cheshire cat, which usually spelled trouble, and Hikaru slung his arm over Silver's available shoulder **(The other one was occupied by Kaoru)** and said, sending shivers down everyone's spine, "Haruhi, this one's interesting, why didn't you bring her earlier?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and replied in a monotone voice, "Because with Silver's help, you might as well be able to prank me."

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay, so seriously. 3****rd**** CHAPPIE AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A REVIEW YET ;( WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! So, I AIN'T POSTING NO MORE CHAPPIES UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3-5 REVIEWS!**

**JA!**

**-amberleaf4100**


	4. The Joke's on you!

**Behind The Fog**

**By Amberleaf4100  
Summary:** What would've happened if Tamaki _**did**_ go to France with Éclair, and Haruhi fell in love with, Hikaru, not Tamaki? The host club finds out that Haruhi has a cousin named Silver, one of the last remaining magical beings, but along with finding that out, they also discover a world of danger. During the midst of it all, will Hikaru finally confess to Haruhi? Or will he lose her… They have to be careful, because none of them are safe from what is hidden _behind the fog_.

**A/N I got my 3****rd**** review today, so I was like, 'Why not?' and started writing. I am gonna reply to my reviewers first though…  
imjaypaw:** First of all; THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! YOU GETZ AN INVISIBLE CUPCAKE! Oh and; *evil grin* you just gave me the best idea…. EVER. Evil Tinker Bell + Tamaki's Christmas Present = PURE EPICNESS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It'll happen soon, so you won't have to wait so long.  
**Animelovernewbie:** Lol thanks. But please don't hunt me down! I promise to update every once in a while! But seriously, please don't kill me! I haven't even eaten half of my cupcake supply…  
**darkzuyan:** No probs about the English! Though I wish I could speak Spanish… Our Spanish Teacher ditched us though…

**A/N** In case you haven't noticed yet, I am very weird and obsessed with cupcakes.

**Chapter 4 the joke's on you!**

**Regular POV**

"Hey Silver, where are we going?" Kaoru whined. They'd been walking through a commoner's mall for a good half an hour.  
"Ya, why can't we just go to one of the expensive Joke Shops that have like… everything." Hikaru asked, almost regretting coming here. Almost.

"Because we're going to a Magical Joke shop… DUH" Silver said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

When they finally reached their destination and Hikaru and Kaoru were gasping for air, while Silver looked like shed barely even walked.

"Oh come on, I though you said you wanted to come with me." Silver teased.

Both boys glared at her, "Shut up!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah." Silver said, entering the store, while a pair of very tired and bedraggled twins followed her.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo Hikaru's eye twitched, he was officially pissed. "I THOUGH YOU SAID WE WERE COMING TO A- MMFF"

Silver had slapped her hand over his mouth, and she looked equally pissed. "I did you idiot," Silver hissed softly so only Hikaru and Kaoru could hear, "But do you think it would be in plain sight?"

Hikaru blushed at his own stupidity, while Kaoru just smirked.

Silver took a few steps forward before looking back, "Hey, aren't you guys coming?"

"Can't we rest for a minute?" Kaoru asked, plopping down on the nearest bench. **(Don't ask why there is one, just don't ask)**

Silver shrugged, "I guess, I'll go talk to the store keeper."

Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, and plopped down next to Kaoru.

"Is she for real? We fast walked 11 miles none stop, and she still has energy." Hikaru questioned, looking like he had just been to hell and back.

"I don't know… Is she even really Haruhi's cousin?" Kaoru asked, looking exactly like his brother.

"Actually, ya." Hikaru said, "Though it's really hard to believe, Haruhi's mother's sister was her mom."

Kaoru moaned, "God that girl is worse than the devil."

Hikaru peeked over to where Silver was talking with the storekeeper. He smirked,

"Hey Kaoru, wanna go spy on them?"  
Kaoru got the same mischievous look on his face and before you know it, they were hiding behind a few boxes listening intently. Sure, some people looked at them funny, but it was worth it… Right?

WRONG.

Just as they settled down Silver turned around and told them to come out. How much can this girl do anyway?

The shopkeeper shuffled awkwardly, "So umm… Silver… Do they know about… that?"

Silver blinked once, then twice, then three times. "Oh yeah! Of course they know about the 'package' I'm supposed to pick up!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her, and she gave them the 'don't ask' look.

"Umm… okay… I guess I'll bring you there then." The shopkeeper awkwardly shuffled towards the back of the store, and the trio followed him.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

The shopkeeper led them into a room in which one side was filled with boxes; and the other… was just a brick wall.

"Umm… I'll just leave you guys then." The shopkeeper literally rushed out of the room to get away from the awkwardness, and as soon as he left, Silver burst out laughing.

Hikaru and Kaoru just stood there, questioning the sanity of the world the currently lived in.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

As soon as Silver got over her 'laugh attack', she explained what was going on.

"If you walk straight into that brick wall, behind it is the magic joke shop" Silver said about to step in, but then noticed the current state the 2 brothers were in.

"God you guys look like you've been to hell and back."  
"Gee, thanks for noticing." Kaoru said sarcastically.  
Silver snapped her fingers and immediately Kaoru and Hikaru felt a whole ton better.

"You're welcome." Silver said, walking towards the brick wall.  
"Wait!" Hikaru panicked, "How will we get through?"  
Silver rolled her eyes, "You obviously walk."  
"He meant how are we supposed to get through a magical wall?" Kaoru said.  
Yet again Silver rolled her eyes for the… UGH I can't even remember how many times she rolled her eyes, and said "I'm very well aware of that genius and my answer is still the same. YOU OBVIOUSLY WALK."  
And walk she did, right through the brick wall, the wall shimmered, and then returned to its original position. Hikaru eyed Kaoru and Kaoru eyed Hikaru. The same thoughts were being reflected in the other one's brain, 'could we walk through?'

Silver's voice rang into the room, "Come one slowpokes, we ain't got all day!"

So, stepping in unison, the twins headed towards the brick wall.

Just when they were expecting the wall to shimmer and let them through, their faces went "Kaplat" against the brick wall.

Both twins could hear Silver laughing her head off on the other side, and kept on trying to go through, their faces were red before Silver finally let them through the wall.

Turns out, she had put up a barrier.

The twins had just gotten the tables turned on them.

**A/N DONE! Next chappie will be about the Magical Joke Shop, and then the chappie after that will be about CHRISTMAS! Even though it's February when I'm writing this… 5 NEW reviews for Chappie 5? Ja!**

**HOLY CRAP IM SOOOOO SORRY! I accidentally updated and posted an INUYASHA fanfic. IM SOOO STUPID! Thanks to ArrowMoon for pointing that out!**


	5. The Magical Joke Shop

**Behind The Fog**

**By Amberleaf4100  
Summary:** What would've happened if Haruhi fell in love with, Hikaru, not Tamaki? The host club finds out that Haruhi has a cousin named Silver, one of the last remaining magical beings, but along with finding that out, they also discover a world of danger. During the midst of it all, will Hikaru finally confess to Haruhi? Or will he lose her… They have to be careful, because none of them are safe from what is hidden _behind the fog_.

**A/N ya know, I was gonna wait longer, but if I did, I would've forgotten my evil idea thanks to imjaypaw *evil grin* I can't wait till Tamaki opens his present…**

**Oh and, this is very important, I changed the plot so that Tamaki doesn't go to France. I just realized I needed that guy here for a few things :P.**

**Oh and, before I forget, I took Silver's personality from everyone. Like Haruhi she's independent, Like Hikaru she's sometimes brash, like Kaoru she's actually mature, like Honey she likes cakes, like Mori she doesn't trust other people very much, like Kyouya she's **_**very**_** observant, and… she's basically nothing like Tamaki. But like the twins, she's mischievous. Anyway… ON TO DE STORY!**

**Chapter 5 the Magical Joke Shop**

Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths were hanging open and their eyes were the size of tennis balls. They had just been in a plain small room seconds before, and now they were… here.

Silver stared at their faces, and started ROFL (rolling on the floor laughing). If they had any doubts that Silver was lying to them about magic, they would have to explain this.

And so, eventually, aka like, 10 minutes later when they snapped out of their trance, they started roaming around the joke shop. There were so many awesome things; they just wanted to buy it all.  
"Hey Silver, how much does this cost? It would be great for distractions." Kaoru said, fingering a can of exploding… things.  
"50 crazets." Silver said, looking up towards the sky for no known reason.  
Hikaru's eye twitched, "What the heck is that?"  
Silver stopped looking at the sky and stared at Hikaru like he just grew curly ram horns and hair and goat legs and… Anyway, we're getting off topic here;  
"That's money in the magic world, did you honestly think regular money could be used here?" Silver said, making a doi face. **(Actually dunno how that looks)**

Silver looked past them and her face lit with glee.  
"Yes! Exploding chocolates! They were out of these when I came here last time!"  
The trio all got identical evil smirks, and if you know what Inuyasha is, they would've put Naraku's evil smirk to shame. Nether less to say all the people around them slowly backed away, not wanting to know what they were planning.  
"Hikaru, I think we have long overdue valentine gifts to give, ne?" Kaoru said, picking like… 15 bags off the shelf.  
"Yes little brother, yes we do."  
Silver rolled her eyes, "I'll buy them for ya guys, but Valentine's Day is in just 3 months, and remember that we do have Christmas coming up soon."

At that Hikaru and Kaoru deflated… Literally.  
"We haven't even gotten presents for everyone yet…" Hikaru said glumly.  
"And we want to stay here for a while!" Kaoru finished, sounding just as glum.

Silver face palmed at their stupidity, _honestly_ she thought, _how does Haruhi even stay sane with this stupidity?_  
"Ummm… Earth to Kaoru and Hikaru! You can buy those Christmas Presents here!"  
Hikaru and Kaoru despairingly looked up at her, "But we don't have any crazets!"  
Silver shook her head at them then said, "We could joint gift if you want, after all, these things are _**really**_ expensive."  
Hikaru and Kaoru's face lit up, and they started squeezing Silver to the point where she literally couldn't breathe.  
"Umm… Earth to you guys? If you want to buy the gifts… THEN DON'T FLIPPING CHOKE ME!" Silver screamed in Hikaru and Kaoru's face, thrashing around and trying to get out of their hold.  
Hikaru and Kaoru didn't listen though, thus producing 2 big, red, swelling bumps on their head.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"Can anyone say, _**BEST CHRISTMAS GIFTS**_, ever?!" Hikaru said; trying to balance all the stuff they had bought for their friends.  
"Best Christmas gifts ever." Silver said, yawning.  
Both twins glared at her.

For Haruhi, they bought a book that contains, literally… Everything. If you just thought of what you wanted to look for, and then flipped to a random page, you would find it. Best of all, it was about a regular chapter book size, so when Haruhi got mad, she wouldn't have like a billion paged book she could hit people with **(COUGHTAMAKICOUGHCOUGH)**.

For Kyouya, they got a magical binder :D (**Don't ask)**. It never ran out of paper that he does what God only knows in there and it also contained a magical agenda that sorted all of your events.

For Honey-senpai they got a _**huge**_ blue version of Usa-chan. No, huge is an understatement… If Honey wanted to, it could be the size of a house, or it could become the same size as his Usa-chan.

For Mori-senpai they bought an assortment of weapons. If he threw them, or lost them, all he would have to do is to hold his hand out and imagine what it looked like. He could even shrink them to the size of a needle, _**and**_ they wouldn't be detected by _**anything**_.

For Tamaki… well, they haven't decided yet. It's hard to imagine what he would want for Christmas. On second thought, they didn't want to imagine.

Kaoru was trying to get Silver to stop staring at the sky, and help the look for Tamaki's present.  
"Hey come on!" Kaoru shouted, "Are you delusional or something?"  
Not tearing her eyes from the sky, Silver retorted, "Hark who's talking."  
Then her eyes suddenly lit up.  
"Found it!" Silver shouted, silver, feathery wings sprouting from her back as she grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru's hand.  
"Wait, wait, wait, HOLD IT!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as Silver lifted into the air. Silver looked down at them mischievously,  
"Come on," She teased, "I thought you wanted to go buy Tamaki's present!"  
"Actually… we don't" Hikaru muttered under his breath.  
"We do!" Kaoru answered for him, "But what does that have to do with going, like… 100 FEET IN THE AIR?!"  
"You'll see." Silver replied, focusing on something Hikaru and Kaoru could yet not see.  
"Well you better hurry." Hikaru mumbled, "My arm is about to fall off."  
"GFY." Silver said.  
"Say whaaaa?"  
"Good for You."  
"Oh…"  
"Come on! I'm serious, my arm is getting tired!"  
Silver sighed, made a flying box, and dropped Hikaru and Kaoru in it.  
"You guys are no fun…" Silver muttered, speeding off. Occasionally checking behind her to see if the box was following her.  
When Silver flew around a cloud, and that's when Hikaru and Kaoru saw what she was looking for.  
"What is that?" the twins asked in unison.  
"It's a magical shop that sells fairies!"  
"And… "  
"What does that have to do with Tamaki's present?"  
Silver smirked, efficiently changing the sky around them to a red.  
"Why, we're obviously not going to buy an evil fairy that once Tamaki opens his present, it will start attacking him for 24 hours straight."  
Hikaru and Kaoru smirked too, and soon, the sky around them turned dark red and people around them in the sky were backing away slowly.

Once they reached their destination, the box that the Hitachiin brothers where lounging in disappeared, and the landed with a crash.  
"Oww Silver, what was that for?" Kaoru whined, rubbing his head.  
"Everything." Silver replied, not looking back. Hikaru and Kaoru scrambled and ran after her. Meanwhile, Silver was contemplating her thoughts out loud.  
"I know we're gonna buy an evil fairy for him… but it should be one that gives him night mares for ages. Say, guys, is Tamaki obsessed with any fairies?"  
The twin's bored expressions were replaced with evil grins.  
"Totally," Kaoru started.  
"Tinker Bell." Hikaru said.

And you can guess what happened after that.

Christmas suddenly seemed too far away.

**A/N Sorry this took so long to finish… I've actually been****watching a lot of animes and reading a lot of Fan Fics to get some inspiration for this. Guys I need your opinion, do you want everyone to go into the magic realm, or stay in the real world? Please tell me… I have ideas planned out for both, so… ya…**

**Why are you still here? GO REVIEW!**


End file.
